


【Good Omens】Dinner Time

by ansaamy12



Category: Good Omens (TV)
Genre: F/M, Gabriel is Neat Freak, M/M, Multi
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-15
Updated: 2019-08-15
Packaged: 2020-09-01 10:10:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,997
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20256412
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ansaamy12/pseuds/ansaamy12
Summary: ※上司組無差(Gabriel/Beelzebub/Gabriel)※Beelzebub無特定性別※Gabriel有潔癖兼任變態(？即便是上帝，創造也需定義。





	【Good Omens】Dinner Time

_ 即便是上帝，創造也需定義。 _

創世向來不會是一個乍現的念頭，看那優游深潭的微小魚兒，瞧那遨遊蒼穹的碩大飛鳥，即便是一隻草履蟲蠕動身子，依著綠藻兒生都屬那偉大計畫所需踏出的一小步伐。

而一項計畫總需要幾個實行者，天使即是為此而生。

他們擁著奇蹟、坐臥魔法，將世界最為微小的元素依著上帝的藍圖一筆描繪，並掬上了一大把的星火隨興而作。你都可以說是上帝的奇妙創造了一切，但不容小覷的更該是祂這群在分岔路途中踩上不同道的孩子們。

多個世紀以來，人類提及了各式繁雜而廣大的經典論述，萬千的臆測流傳在人們紛紛擾擾的口中，自視甚高的教廷可能總說得一口流利，宛若他們真瞧見過主的身，小農們則只需為那豐饒之年而感欣喜就已然足以，無論降福的實際上是那偶然為之的雨點還是生得白胖的天使寶寶。

真相於人們而言，其實根本一點也不重要。

不過有一點他們都說對了，那就是天使與惡魔本質上確實如他們所言，除卻了燒成焦黑的羽翼與變調的嗓，皆屬於同源的生物。

其實如果真定義為「生物」似乎還不甚恰當。

通常一切造物盡是為了「求生、維生、延續生命」這三項主要原因，但生物本能卻於他們這群永生不死的超自然生物體而言，稍顯成了太過於不必要的功能之一，如若少了些零零種種的多餘設定，想必這個身軀會更為好些操弄。

誠如交配或是進食。

於是乎，上帝決定在基於祂的設計理念之下，逕自摘除了本還想裝置其上的生物本能，不過祂還讓祂的孩子們保留了祂的容貌。

為了作為踩著不可言喻棋盤格上的馬前卒而生，那身子更易於操作與交談，與祂相似的孩子們可進行更多繁瑣事項的協助，舉例來說：像是代替祂與人類們溝通。

你總不能奢望當一名手無寸鐵的瘦弱女子，當其瞧見了一頭自稱為「傳遞上帝之語」的野獸攀進了那床前，向她坦承她將有一個孩子名為基督，首先第一個反應不是嚇得昏厥而是溫順點了點頭以示瞭解，對吧？即便在盡信主的時代，顯然還是太過了些。

簡言之，節省麻煩想必是其中一個理由。

想當然爾，缺乏了「人類常識」的天使與惡魔們，這長久下來的影響自然就照就成了他們的一種習性。天使多是缺乏了基本概念，而揣著自由意志的惡魔顯然是懂得更多，但那並不改他們對於生理需求所秉持的態度，諸如「既然不需要幹嘛做？」等等相似的發言其實更為常見。

畢竟他們更習於的是用一個誘惑起了頭，但人類真幹了什麼骯髒勾當，惡魔才管不著，他們所需要做的只是等待對方自甘墮落，並得到那微不足道的績效與獎勵。

話說凡事皆有例外，這才是不變的定理。

像是一個出了最為純粹的地獄之火而僅是撢了撢灰的權天使，或是在那不添上任何一點污衊的純淨聖水中大肆悠遊的伊甸古蛇。

奶黃髮色的天使可能會因飢餓，而挑選塗抹了奶油的香煎比目魚作為他今晚的餐點，為了對方那作為搭上更為完美口感的說詞，惡魔就會順理成章地將餐酒的機會割讓給那Prosecco Brut，儘管他並不是那樣喜愛氣泡酒扎在舌尖的刺痛感。

但這兩位並不是甚好的舉例，人類六千年之久的複雜渲染顯然會對於結論產生過多變因。

既然如此，我們就暫且以鬼王殿下為例吧。

地獄最為深處的一小角有一個專屬於Beelzebub的小房間，小蟲子飛騰在閃爍不定的白熾燈下，薄翅打著細小的喧擾，宛若耳語似的正告解著罪人染上一身的汙泥。那斑駁灰壁磚東缺一塊、西補一角，缺口一把把將惱人的煩雜連帶惡魔的喳喳細語吞噬得殆盡，通常這裡都乏人問津，多是因為沒有一隻惡魔膽大得敢敲響那漆著火紅色調的樺木門扉。

他們只願踮起了腳尖，誠如跨過了在戰事紛擾的戰地中佈滿地雷裝置的腐土，只敢秉著氣息迅速掠過，生怕落了一綹髮絲還是一點指甲都將被那地獄王子拖進了一片漆黑似的。

聽來是有些可笑，但惡魔寧可坦承這是所謂的保護機制。畢竟地獄雖是習於混亂，但要想在Beelzebub的眼皮子底下動了些手腳終歸是一項極為愚蠢的決定。

他們敬愛的鬼王殿下勢必樂於用那從燒得焦黑的羽翼根部扳下的骨，削成了一把尖刃，抵著惡魔們的細頸，一把又一把將本該是無痛感的皮囊剉得發疼。儘管墮天的經驗談令他們稍稍能抵抗折磨，但長期下來於惡魔而言仍舊是一件吃不消的苦差事，就看在愛護他們那愚蠢腦袋瓜的份上，流言還是匿在同夥的耳畔中即可。

但這並未打消了惡魔的好奇心。

他們都在猜測，說那門後肯定充斥了這數千年來人類最為兇殘的各式刑具——少屬甚至連惡魔都會起了那近乎消逝殆盡的憐憫之心——隔上了一道不起眼的門扉，好似要將多少低嚎與酷刑深掩其中。再添上近期與天使們的合作關係，小房內是否多增了一壺聖水的選項，這就有待商榷了。

要說 **各式刑具** ？這是對的。

要說 **獄火酷刑** ？這也沒錯。

至於 **一壺聖水** ？ **錯得離譜** 。

刑求之於惡魔，是一塊甜美蓬鬆的小蛋糕，美味而可口，思想仍停留在14世紀的古板惡魔們都會將其視作為珍饈佳餚，他們會細細品茗溢出唇角的低聲哀號，舔舐了落在潰堤邊緣的無助啜泣。作為鬼王殿下的Beelzebub更是將此視為一種忙裡偷閒的樂趣之一。

不過如若挑揀的受害者還是還以黑巧克力基座為主，他會更為喜愛。

刀鋒落在木頭砧板上達達作響，似是深褐碎塊懇求它們將要行刑前的最後幾句哀求，滾滾熱水正在咕嚕嚕抱怨著一切擺明就緒卻少了折磨的對象，只有待著鐵碗飄浮在水面上它這才小聲了些。

惡魔將刑求的刀刃清洗乾淨，掛回架上，彈了個指便將半融的殘骸與麵糊攪和在一塊。這時獄火肯定是個好東西，Beelzebub已是習於操控，包裹在容器之外須有適當的距離，既不令其燒成了焦黑黑炭更是均勻了火候，而他總不乏時間等待這完美的逼供烤得恰到好處。

  
  


Beelzebub對於親手折磨他的食材有種詭譎的偏愛，甚至算得上是他苦悶日子中為數不多的興趣之一。

長年職守於地獄第二把交椅，這職位一向並不是什麼好擔當的角色，似是垮了半邊天堂似的壓力在聖戰結束後的第二日倒向了他，其中就以整治這個荒原至現今地獄的規模這點，花上了他們不少時間。有時他就連想喘個息都得煩惱瑣碎的小事，而晨星之子卻更樂於在嘴邊掛上「自由意志」的理念卻又不喜管事，下屬多半又蠢得可以或聰明得過度該死(是的，他正在說的其中一位正是那條伊甸蛇)。

多年勞碌命鞭策之下，Beelzebub寧可多花點時間自私點，畢竟實權控管整個地獄世界的人勉強說來可還是他呢。即便是Lucifer，都得坐於他的寶座，稍稍聽他嘮叨幾句才行。

對於Beelzebub，他要如何去定義手中餐點是否好吃呢？

_ 其一，他會先自行品嚐幾口。 _

如若真要形容，地獄王子那宛若繪上鮮血基底的巧克力蛋糕座通常會添以了天鵝絨似絲滑的奶油乳酪霜，白脫奶的滋味化在舌尖誠如惡魔的吻，滑順而細緻的酸甜俏皮地溜進了唇角，這般尋常的紅絲絨蛋糕也是極有可能排得進權天使饕客的美食名單之一。

興許會有堪比所謂「人間最難以嘗到的美食，入口即會升上天堂」的評語存在，唯獨就可惜無人知曉。畢竟那是得在古蛇跟東門天使冒著生命危險，也曉得誰下了廚，更真有敢嘗上一口的膽識等各式前提之下，才真有可能得到的讚賞。

反倒是蒼蠅們，他們永遠是最好的顧客。光是瞧瞧他們安然在肩上搓揉雙手的模樣就曉得了，迫不及待的他們可是愛乾淨的動物呢。

_ 其二，這並非地獄王子的尋常步驟，不過就某個層面上，他確實在執行這點時，顯然更為愉悅些。 _

淺嚐了一口，Beelzebub皺起眉。

太甜了。

「砂糖應該再少三分之一匙。」他朝身旁飛舞的小蟲說道，捏了半塊蛋糕，給予僅僅安然在肩上旁觀的孩子們作為一個獎勵，似是憶起什麼。「我想我們得想辦法處理這些垃圾，對吧？」

諒他在此點上執著了些，這顯然就是不夠糟得合乎地獄的標準(或以另一個層面來說「太好了以至於他無法接受」)，過度的完美顯然也會製造出一種罪孽。 小蟲歪了歪頭，搧動那對薄翼以示答覆。

頓了一會，「嗯，好主意。」

他瞇起眼僅是點點頭，並將剩餘的點心裝入了灰色小盒內，比起白色這色調實在好一些，他實在厭惡那樣的一個標準配色。 Beelzebub想道。

在盒緣以指尖描繪了小小的G。

◇

一切進食行為會毀害聖體，這是身為大天使長所信奉的真理。

他不容任何一點動物或是植被的殘骸褻瀆他每一寸潔淨的肌膚，衣角沾上了點碎肉末令他作噁，即便他的下屬曾提及此點並表明他有些反應過度了。

儘管在理論上那確實可以清理得乾淨，但問題在於那始終會成了一份暗藏在心底的疙瘩，誠如他家那隻權天使，若是他親手清潔了他那保存了150多年並請了全英國倫敦手工最好的裁縫師剪裁的三件式套裝，過往曾附在背部的漆彈髒汙會他的大腦中安上一個記憶的位置，那可就不好了。

天使的執著總是相似的。

  
  


所以主啊，可憐他們那天堂的小太陽吧。

Gabriel確信若非是那條狡猾的伊甸古蛇用他那邪惡吐信蠱惑，那東門權天使想必是不會與其一同栽進了貪食的誘惑之中(這是他單方面的說詞！肯定是！)。

他真該將那條小蛇的蛇皮親手扒了下來才對，但天使長才不屑做這種粗暴又殘酷的事(除了他把Jacob的大腿骨扭傷這回事，這可是Gabriel做過最為輕柔的勸阻了)，而Aziraphale也真該把那身體換一換，誰知道那軀幹積聚了多少噁心至極的東西？

但分派身體是需要理由，他又沒有那番說教的閒工夫，所以Gabriel倒也沒真想跟那天使說明白些。

再者，現下他還有另一個要脅得處理。

「這是什麼意思？」

「蛋糕。」

「我的意思是說：你想要做什麼？」

「我要你吃下去。」

看吧，這小蒼蠅總讓他摸不著頭緒。

Gabriel想道，掛上笑容的唇角抽了抽。

「你也知道我不吃這種鬼東西，Beel。這有違我的原則，我也不想讓人類的食物玷污我的軀體，即便是源自於你。」天使長聳聳肩，這樣說也不大對，如若真從對方而來他才該小心一點，那可是惡魔的食物，「我實在就不懂你怎麼老吃這些東西，那不過是……一堆人類以搶食小牛的食物為理由，還將植物殘忍磨成粉末調和而成的鬼東西，我可看不出這算得上什麼美味。」

翹起的腿換了一個方向，那空著的手撐起了頭顱，Gabriel又朝對方移近了些。

** _有這麼好吃嗎？_ **

天使長壓根沒想過要問上這一個問題，也並非他無法料想地獄王子的解答，只是他對於答案本身一點興趣也沒有。

Gabriel與他的敵對勢力見面的次數極少，六千年以來十根指頭都可細數，約在小餐館除卻是為了掩人耳目，儼然也不過是為了進行諸如人間定期評鑑與稽查的例行公事象徵。而面對美酒，鬼王向來也只是將原罪中的「暴食」惡名擔任得妥妥貼貼罷了。

食物會從對方那張小口侵入，有時他張了口嘗上蒙布朗，覆雪似的白朗峰糖霜會抹上了指尖，以舌抵著嘴角那碎核桃仁，並將沾染甜膩而深褐的栗子泥順理成章地勾進了幽暗的喉頭深處，待它顫了幾回就宛如滾入了深淵般，近乎兩桌的人類佳餚即會從他們倆的面前消失得無蹤。

Gabriel其實也就那麼幾回認真觀察了Beelzebub進食的模樣，他以為一個惡魔會吃的像頭粗鄙的野獸， 所幸將任何可見事物一把掃進了口中，但倒也不是。

反之，Beelzebub吃的優雅，並會偏執似的又將他沾了油膩肉汁的唇以手帕上擦拭得極為乾淨，宛若在他身旁嗡嗡作響的蒼蠅般，一邊又一遍似的，即便他在地獄從未注重過那充斥腐臭膿包的臉龐。

_ 順帶一提，還吃的像隻偷了腥的貓。 _

紫眸緊瞅著唇角銀絲，他褪盡了笑意。

「基於你有三千年以來都還沒被我塞過一片餅乾，我很懷疑你對於『美味』的定義。」鬼王又試圖將辣醬澆上一層，望見肉類外皮已是裹成了鮮紅色調，他滿意點點頭，「這個問題應該請教你們的權天使，他肯定比你理解的多。」

「真幽默。」天使長勾起了一抹僵硬弧度，而那向來是用於應付惱人解答的笑容，「但我不想，永遠也不會想。」

「你不想嚐嚐？」

「告訴我，Beel。」他試圖揣得透徹，卻又琢磨不清這道謎底，「你到底在打什麼鬼主意？」

鬼王頓了頓，「你認為我像是在做什麼？」

「像是『威脅』。」天使長偏著頭，「還混雜了鮮奶油跟巧克力的甜頭。」

天使不進食，這是不容質疑的事實才對，宛若生物得呼吸氧氣存活般的自然而然。

**該死的常識才對。**

天使長咬著牙根想道。

所以實際上，並不是。

Gabriel曉得生魚片那沾了沾微辛芥末的嗆鼻，烤的酥脆而流淌汁液的燒烤嫩雞(天使長頭一回意識到那是雞的羽翼時，不禁覺得後背發涼)，他曉得食物的滋味為何，而這一切他都寧可將這一切過錯都責怪給眼前那掌著半邊地的鬼王殿下。

這是他所犯過最大的過錯：如何信得起一個惡魔？

這可以是一個笑話還是個陰謀，如何將天堂高層的其中一名熾天使拽下地獄，並在大亂之際闖入那道鐵製門扉取得勝利的詭計，Gabriel總可說得一篇好故事令Metatron甚至是上千的低階天使們信服，但他沒有如此執行。反之，他只悔恨真不該答應Beelzebub要建立完善的友好關係就得設上一道直達天堂的電梯。

天使長小聲嘟囔道。

「喔，對。我都忘了，你喜歡巧克力。」Beelzebub放下了刀叉，啜上一口紅酒，不飽含任何一絲一毫的質疑，「天使可以說謊嗎？」

「天使從未撒謊，這是事實。」

「是呀，但轉移話題卻是你的強項。」

看看那該死的大天使長Gabriel，六千年以前是如此，六千年之後亦是如此。

那一口潔白的牙齒總回以的是一些虛偽的讚美，眨了眨的深邃眼眸誠如無暇紫晶，明擺著是多麼凌辱下屬的話語卻被圈上的虹膜淨化得乾淨，甚至那是屬於他人的眼。

清高的姿態通常並不會改變渴求，說著該節制些的是他們，但最終按耐不住那些性子也可能只會是那群天使們。但他很慶幸至少他還沒衝動得想一把將對方拉至墮天，這樣會多無趣呀？

所以天使長說得對，他一開始就該將他的這番好意當作威脅才對。

鬼王殿下瞇起了眼。

「所以呢？你到底打算怎麼處理Crowley跟你家那隻權天使的問題？」

「是Aziraphale。」Gabriel似笑非笑，擺了擺手，「別跟我說你們已經決定將他收編其下。」

「一個連腦都不用想的錯誤決策此刻正從你的口中溜出。」Beelzebub挑起眉，菜單上香草與比利時巧克力口味的冰淇淋正在他的腦袋爭鋒相對，「當然，如果你們敢動那條蛇，我就能給予答覆。然後，就不甘我的事了。」

「Beel，你總是待人如此刻薄。」

「感謝稱讚，比不上你。」

一般而言，他們的對話會僅止於此。

世界儼然成了一道乍現的風，它會停留在他們那滿佈空盤與酒瓶的餐桌之上，將每一道對話與密談滾進了嘈雜人聲的細碎嘮叨之中，所謂的私下交涉就從未存在。基於雙方長期對立現象，除卻那一回懲罰之日，地獄王子只能在末日那日與天使長會過一次面。

戒慎仍是必要之事。他們會寧可任由那時間輪軸繼續轉呀轉的，讓一件微不足道的小事一同消逝而離去。

「所以你到底為什麼要送蛋糕？」

「……堂堂大天使長，你真的有那麼愚蠢嗎？」

Beelzebub總覺他一開始連提都不該提的。

「當然不是，我只是太瞭解你了。」Gabriel略顯不自在似的說道，微微將白瓷盤往對方方向推移，蒸騰著的香氣令他不禁作噁，「你不會沒有任何目的，就做這種不尋常的小動作。即便是在天堂的時候也是。」

「那就是了吧。」投以異樣眼光，他甚至沒有嘗試隱瞞了一個嘆息，儘管某個層面上確實是事實，「就是個垃圾，專門給你這種人回收的。」

天使長頓了頓，僵持在完美弧度。

「小蒼蠅，你在誘惑我。」

「Gabriel，你對於『誘惑』的定義真令人不忍卒睹。我甚至尚未把你那道貌岸然的衣服一把拽下呢。」微微蜷縮身子，他將小小的身軀埋入了稍大的沙發椅。還有一盤肉桂蘋果派尚未上桌，Beelzebub憤恨想道，「但你承認你是垃圾，沒錯。」

Gabriel遲疑了幾秒。

修長指尖落在灰色調的小盒，橙金色的雕花描稍稍繪在盒緣，以火焰燒灼而成的字緣還漫著些許焦黑，那不是天堂長期慣用的以諾語，但興許是略有天賦亦或是與鬼王長期私交，Gabriel倒是憶起那是惡魔的書寫體。

他小心拆解了蝴蝶結(蝴蝶結？認真的？現在他知道Beelzebub那小蒼蠅帽子上的鮮紅色絲帶從何而來了)，宛若將要剖析動物體內奧秘般，稍稍地掀了盒蓋。

切成方形的褐色點心還以一顆鮮血似紅潤的草莓點綴，乍看之下還是挺美味的，或許其實裡面摻了幾隻死蒼蠅？

「當然看在你的份上，Beel。我可以勉強嘗一點。」天使長再次說道。

一旦就口，仿製人類軀體的那張嘴將會開始分泌了黏稠又溼滑的透明液體，攪動著舌根，將一小團的碎泥送進他的肚腩咕嚕嚕滾動，最終可能嚼爛成了乳霜狀的食糜。喔！天啊！天使長不敢繼續想像接下來的畫面，但說實在他的想像力匱乏得也無法理解人類的身體運轉。

該死，總而言之那一定很噁心。

Gabriel想道，直勾勾瞧著對方看。

_ 但不過是好好運用職權換個身軀對他這個熾天使長會有什麼難事嗎？ _

「不用了，謀殺熾天使長很麻煩的，天堂還沒有比你還這般討人厭的傢伙。」鬼王蹙起了眉，食指打著節拍似的敲上了玻璃桌面。

銀製刀具緩緩劃開了一小口的大小，那天使長倒吸了一口氣，潔白如雪似的牙謹慎刮下了甜點壁，確認似的咀嚼著，深怕摻了毒藥那般，惡魔總是不可盡信，對吧？

既是不合胃口，又被那人的指玷污了幾分。

好吃？有趣的問題。

小蒼蠅是怎麼嘗看看合不合適呢？他會想著那口中該死的大天使長，再把材料觸在那口出惡言的小口嗎？那湛藍色的眼眸會緊瞧著小舌將沾過白濁鮮奶油的指節舔舐得乾淨嗎？

Gabriel想道，不改面色。

他提起紙巾拭去嘴角的殘渣，連帶將落在銀色包裝上的碎屑抹得乾淨，並在殘餘甜膩氣息的指尖吸吮了幾回。

Beelzebub抬首，睨了一眼。

「真難吃。」而且還得摻些調味料。

「你還是他媽的閉上你那張爛嘴吧。」

  
  


噓噓噓。

就像他說的，天使是不會說謊的。

  
  


Fin.

  
  
  



End file.
